A Little Alcohol
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto and Kiba tend to fight over the Uchiha and Sasuke's had enough. What's Sasuke's solution? KibaNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters but I do have fun making them have mad hot sex.

A/n: This was inspired by a conversation and then had Skully arts made for it, so here this whopper is in all it's glory! My first time writing a threesome(with my three Favorite Naru boys)! XD Enjoy!

A Little Alcohol...

* * *

Naruto smiled as he stared down the shaggy brunette. "Come on, you chicken?" He lifted a brow. Kiba's smile widened.

"You won't beat me, blondie," he laughed.

Sasuke shook his head before taking another long swig of beer keeping his dark eyes on his companions. They were fighting over him, of all things.

The Uchiha had been the bottom for them both in the past, enough times to count for more than casual sex. Of course, he'd had his fair share of topping them as well. At the moment, Naruto and Kiba were horny and drunk.

Well, they started out just horny.

_A few hours earlier…_

"Sasuke!" Kiba called out, jogging up to the raven-haired boy.

"Yo." Sasuke replied impassively as he continued walking down the concrete path. The shaggy brunette nudged him with his elbow, so he stopped walking, knowing Kiba wouldn't leave until he listened.

"I was thinking…" Kiba started, his grin growing when Sasuke turned to face him. "…since we both don't have class in the morning..."

Sasuke smirked, shaking his dark locks slightly. "I figured that's what you were coming to ask." He glanced over the brunette's shoulder, catching a quick glimpse of blonde hair that was rushing toward them.

"Sasuke!"

Kiba turned, groaning, "Great…"

"Hey, Sasuke…" Naruto stopped next to them, panting. There was a few silent seconds between them, Naruto bent over holding his side from running too far, too fast. He eyed Kiba before looking back at Sasuke with a wide, bright smile.

"Would you… uh…" The blonde blushed ever so slightly which made Sasuke's lips curl into a sly grin. Naruto straightened up and took the few steps forward so his lips were brushing softly against Sasuke's ear as he whispered his question. The Uchiha's smile grew mischievous.

"Mmm… What to do?" He looked at both males in front of him. Kiba was now eyeing Naruto suspiciously. "I'll think about it." He answered them both in a simple statement. "I have a class." The raven turned and started walking.

Kiba and Naruto glared at each other, and then growled softly.

"You didn't-"

"I asked first!"

"So! I'm with him more!"

"Your point?!"

"Go to class. Both of you, or neither of you will get _any_." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder before disappearing inside the building in front of them.

People were staring at the two boys. Naruto blushed before quickly running off into the building after Sasuke, his class was right beside the Uchiha's, and Kiba sneered slightly before heading to the library.

_Currently…_

Sasuke took an extra long swig of his drink, scratching again at the pale skin just under the edge of the headband he wore identical to Naruto's; Kiba's was in his coat pocket. The two, currently engaged in a witty verbal battle over the Uchiha, had bet that the first one to lose track of the unsightly accessory would be bottom. As Sasuke was the bottom of choice for the two, he'd been dragged into it.

Of course, this started as three-day battle, only allowing the removal of the tacky head gear during sleep and showers. The loser, or losers, had to continue to wear them until week's end. Kiba had won, Sasuke and Naruto both having had their headbands ripped off earlier that day by a certain shaggy brunette.

Naruto had revolted, declaring challenges throughout the day and somewhere along the way they ended up in a bar. Kiba and Naruto, who also was still donning the headgear, were now in a drinking competition to see who would be taking the Uchiha home that night, the raven having given up on reasoning with them.

Sasuke was drunk, but not nearly as plastered as his companions.

The three were in a booth; long green curtains enclosing them from the rest of the bar (save for the waitress who was becoming rather scared to bother them). Sasuke had paid extra for the 'privacy curtains', which were usually restricted to VIP's, and other more… reputable customers, who didn't want the public to see what they were doing. The raven had used his name, as well as his seemingly bottomless bank account, to procure the booth as soon as they entered, just knowing it would come down to something like this…

"I say me!"

"Of course you would!" Naruto grinned. "He likes me more."

"He likes to _TOP_ you more."

"I'm bigger than you."

"Yeah? You think so?" Kiba stood, hands reaching for the button on his pants. The blonde saw where this was going and proceeded to do the same. Naruto looked down at the stubborn button on his dark jeans, fighting with the zipper as the headband slid down to cover part of his vision, which didn't stop him, just slowed him down.

Sasuke stood as the other two walked to the edge of the table, ready to compare the size of their cocks, both still working to pull their pieces out of their pants.

"Enough."

Sasuke stepped between them, the brunette having to slide onto the table top to get out of the Uchiha's way. Kiba's hand darted out to grab a hold of Sasuke so he wouldn't fall over, while Sasuke simultaneously grabbed the collar of Naruto's black T-shirt, pulling the blonde in closer to him.

Kiba was already half-undressed, having unbuttoned his grey shirt earlier, the alcohol and their previous running competition (to see who had more stamina) had made him hot. He took this opportunity, Naruto's half blindness and Sasuke's close proximity, to run his hand up the pale chest, pushing the navy t-shirt to bunch at the raven's collarbone.

"Why don't you both just shut up and fuck me?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Kiba, grabbing the wrist attached to the shocked brunette's wandering hand. Dark eyes then fell to regard the blonde as he struggled to free himself from the hold Sasuke had on his shirt, the headband now completely covering his eyes. In his desperate attempt to get free, Naruto knocked Sasuke over into Kiba's half exposed groin, the brunette instinctively bucking against the friction, causing Sasuke to grind back against Naruto's still lightly clothed erection.

"Well?" Sasuke's lips were coiled into a pleased grin as the other two gasped.

**TBC**

* * *

A/n: Reviews are cherished and put into little jars for later XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters but I do have fun making them have mad hot sex.

A/n: And here it is what this whole thing was about the sexing XD (nope there was never really any plot, I swear!) **Yaoi contained past here, so you can't say I didn't warn you! ;D**

* * *

"_Well_?"

Sasuke was growing impatient. It's not everyday that he was drunk enough to be _willing_ to bottom, let alone not care who it was on top. Dark eyes glared at them both, but the two idiots did not want to share. Naruto pushed the headband back onto his forehead so he could see, glaring at the now grinning Kiba, who was tracing his fingers over the pale chest between them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If neither of you will, then I'm going home."

It didn't take much more than that to get the two intoxicated men to react.

Naruto and Kiba shared a quick look and Sasuke quickly questioned his earlier choice of words. Ignoring the fact that they were all still in a bar, Kiba grabbed the T-shirt just above his fingers and, in a swift motion, pulled it off and dropped it on the table behind him.

Not to be outdone (and before Kiba could do anything further), Naruto hooked his fingers into the belt loops on the front of Sasuke's jeans, tugging roughly so that the Uchiha was now facing him completely, their hips pressed firmly together. The blonde leaned forward, his clothed chest pressed against the bare one as he took Sasuke's lips in a hungry kiss, partially startling Sasuke by the action. Tanned fingers fumbled with the button on the raven's jeans while he tangled his tongue with Sasuke's, easily pressing them back against Kiba.

Kiba curled his arms around Sasuke's waist, his fingers joining Naruto's as they managed to get the raven's pants undone. The brunette, grinding against Sasuke's backside, slid his fingers into the dark curls that were now exposed. Sasuke arched into the hands pressed against his groin, Kiba's fingers brushing against the base and Naruto's palm pressing his hardened cock through the rough material. The Uchiha was effectively pinned between them while they simultaneously ground against him.

Sasuke moaned deeply into Naruto's mouth as he was pulled completely flush against him. Kiba finally slid off the edge of the table, rendering the shaggy brunette completely naked as his pants pooled around his ankles. Kiba twisted Sasuke from Naruto's hold when the two parted for air, not letting the paler man get much time to recuperate before he claimed Sasuke's mouth for his own. Tanned hands wrapped around the smaller waist-line, from both sides, just above the hem of Sasuke's open pants, slowly sliding them down off the raven's hips, who's mind was occupied elsewhere.

Sasuke reached behind him, yanking Naruto by the shirt and grinding back against the erection still half-housed in his pants. They moaned softly with added friction. Kiba's hands slid over Naruto's lower stomach, arms still around Sasuke's waist, his fingers inching their way under the hem of Naruto's forest green boxers. The blonde rolled his hips against Sasuke and the brunette's teasing touches.

Naruto's hands slowly traveled down Sasuke's smooth back, diving into the back of the dark jeans that were just barely still covering the pale cheeks, squeezing the tight rear. Sasuke bit Kiba's lip, the brunette making a small cry in protest. The naked of the three grabbed Naruto's now exposed cock and squeezed roughly in retaliation. The blonde bucked into Kiba's fist, knocking Sasuke into the other man, the shaggy brunette falling back on the table once more and pulling the other two with him.

Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's shirt, after the blonde somehow managed to slide out of it, flinging his hand out to stop himself from toppling over onto Kiba. Sometime during small struggle the other two men had lost the last of their apparel and were now standing on the pile of their unwanted clothing.

Kiba pushed himself to a sitting position on the table, scooting to the edge so his and Sasuke's groins could rub against one another. The sweet friction against his heated member caused the raven to arch back with a groan, forcing Naruto's stiff cock to press into the valley between the pale cheeks. A throaty moan escaped the blonde who instinctively rolled his hips against Sasuke's posterior, causing the Uchiha to grind against Kiba once more.

A collective moan sounded, any passer-by's would have been instantly alerted to the drunken men's activities. As luck would have it, the music was drowning them out. If not for having consumed so much alcohol, more foreplay would have been necessary: But they were already so painfully hard, and Naruto and Kiba were growing impatient with one another.

Naruto turned Sasuke back around to face him, stealing the raven's mouth once again, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's neck and shoulders, pale arms curled around Naruto's torso, tongues tangling as Kiba smirked. The brunette slid his hand down along the backside now presented to him, slipping his fingers between the Uchiha's cheeks and pressing against his entrance.

Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth his hips lurching forward, causing his and Naruto's erections to grind against each other. Kiba grinned widely when two bright blue eyes glared down at him over the raven's shoulder, the two having parted for some much needed oxygen. The brunette wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist as he reached for the ice in his abandoned glass. Pulling out a cube, he ran it down Sasuke's spine. Naruto's drunken kisses kept the Uchiha from protesting, only arching away from the cold being dragged down his back.

Both men enjoyed the reaction Sasuke gave when the cube was pressed against his tight entrance, gasping and pressing into Naruto, a soft growl following as Kiba's cold, moistened finger slipped in past the tight ring of muscles.

Naruto kissed down Sasuke's jaw line, the pale skin now presented perfectly to him, as he slowly made his way down to the pulsing vein in his neck. Again eyeing the brunette, who was looking up at them while slowly pumping his long digit in and out of the warm, tight passage, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Nuuggaahh…" Sasuke lost his footing and fell flush against Naruto who grunted softly as the raven's teeth nipped his lip. Kiba snickered as he stood, tugging on Sasuke's hips before bending down to fumble in his pocket for the small tube of lube he had purposefully grabbed that morning. Naruto used Kiba's sudden absence to his advantage, slowly starting to stroke Sasuke's hard cock as they kissed.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Kiba straightened up and pressed his body against Sasuke's back, slowly grinding his hips against the toned, pale ass while kissing from the milky shoulder to his neck. Naruto growled deeply, seeing Kiba dragging his sharp canines along the throbbing vein in Sasuke's neck, both men knowing very well it was a sweet spot. The brunette simply grinned, before biting down into the flesh, eliciting a deep moan from the Uchiha.

Sasuke's hips pressed forward into Naruto, who squeezed his cock as a warm tongue lapped at the blood drawn on his exposed neck. A slick digit ran its way down to the already teased entrance, pressing in and spreading the cool gel around. Kiba worked his other hand over his own cock, spreading around generous amount of lube. Naruto knocked his forehead into the brunette's, receiving a glare before Kiba smirked.

As Kiba slid back onto the table, spreading his legs enough for the other two men to fit between, Naruto coaxed Sasuke back, lifting him onto the brunette's waiting lap. Once in place the blonde wrapped his arms around the other two men. Kiba caught tanned lips, kissing them roughly as Naruto pumped him and slowly guided Kiba's cock to Sasuke's waiting entrance.

Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke sucked on his neck, long slender fingers traveling up and down his spine until sort nails suddenly dug into the tanned, toned flesh as Kiba's cock pressed into the slightly prepared hole. Sasuke moaned, dropping back against the brunette to assist with the entry.

Kiba, with his lube-coated hand, grabbed Naruto's bobbing cock, pulling the blonde closer to the two as Sasuke slid down on his erection. Naruto released a short groan with the harsh tug on his stiff member, the brunette then teased him by pressing his thumb into the sensitive slit.

Naruto groaned deeply as Kiba's fist twisted smoothly around his cock, effectively pulling him closer to a moaning Sasuke, who was subtly rocking his hips as Kiba's thick dick was pressed deeply inside him. Naruto hooked his right arm under Sasuke's left knee and lifted the long limb up until the base of the brunette's buried cock was visible to him. Seeing Sasuke with a cock up his ass was more than enough to make Naruto cum right there.

Sasuke growled in frustration as Kiba continued to _not_ move. Fuck, they had gotten this far, there was no way in hell he was going to wait on the idiots to decide what to do next.

A pale hand reached the few inches separating them, grabbing Naruto's cock and tugging until he felt the tip brush over the stretched skin. He moaned weakly with anticipation, opening his dark orbs to regard startled blue ones.

"Hurry up." Sasuke grit his teeth.

Upon hearing the demand, Kiba slid his left arm under Sasuke's right knee and pulled up and back, exposing the raven completely to Naruto, who groaned deeply at the sight.

"I..." Naruto started to protest to the idea of shoving himself into the Uchiha when Kiba was already filling him, but the glare he received shut him up. Sasuke rolled his hips forward in invitation.

Naruto quickly picked up the half-empty lube and squeezed the last on the head of his erection. It was going to be a tight fit, and he most certainly didn't want to hurt Sasuke; though, with this course of action, it was inevitable. Kiba was grinding his hips upward, forcing what little of himself that was exposed into the tight passage before pulling back, finding a rhythm while Naruto coated himself.

Growing even more impatient, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's side and yanked him forward, pulling the blonde so that the tip of his erection hit and then slid against the brunette's, meeting him at his entrance.

"Fuck..." Kiba pulled back slightly, granting Naruto some access.

"Shit..." Sasuke seethed though a moan as the pressure of Naruto's impending entrance into his already filled hole caused him some discomfort.

Short nails dug into tanned flesh as Naruto pressed on. He felt Sasuke tense, tightening the ring of muscles more around Kiba's cock, which, by the pleasured expression on the brunette's face, told him that it wouldn't be too much longer before Kiba came.

Naruto eased back slightly as he leaned forward, capturing the parted pale lips in a deep kiss. Kiba picked up on his companion's motive and began to nip lightly at the flesh just beneath the raven's ear, sucking until the skin was deep red before moving to another spot just a bit lower.

Sasuke groaned deeply and slowly relaxed with the attention, his hips lurched forward and then back. Kiba locked eyes with Naruto, then sank his teeth into the pale arch of skin between Sasuke's shoulder and neck. Naruto pressed into the relaxed ring of muscles, slipping in quickly before Sasuke tensed, groaning loudly.

Naruto's side stung as his cock pulsed against Kiba's. Sasuke's nails had torn though his skin easily where the raven was desperately clinging. Kiba groaned deeply as the pressure around his shaft increased, their straining cocks filling Sasuke to the brim.

Kiba's hips rolled forward causing Naruto to moan and Sasuke to dig his nails deeper into the blonde's side. He knew they needed to move or they would probably end up stuck like this, and then Sasuke would never offer himself over again. He flicked his tongue out to lap at the wound he had created, eyes darting up to see Naruto's tongue colliding with Sasuke's just outside of both their mouths. He closed his eyes and moved again, slowly, as he pulled back on Sasuke's leg for a bit of leverage.

With Kiba moving against his throbbing, lube-coated cock, Naruto couldn't help but move as well. The sensations of being squeezed and the smooth pressure dragging over the thick vein on the under side of his shaft was quickly sending Naruto closer to his climax.

"NNuhh..." Naruto started to protest, but the sound was swallowed by Sasuke's mouth before a pearly canine sunk into his tongue.

"Fuuu...cking... mo...veee!" Sasuke groaned as he pressed his forehead against Naruto's before purposely clenching around the erections prodding deep within him.

"Stop that!" Kiba growled in Sasuke's ear before nipping the lobe lightly. "I'm going to cum if you don't." Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke's internal walls tightened again.

In a simple attempt of retaliation Kiba reached around the pale waist with his free hand and slowly started to pump the Uchiha's fading erection. Sasuke gasped against Naruto's lips, startling the blonde with the pleasured sound.

Blue orbs darted down to see what had caused the sudden gasp and he licked his lips. Deft fingers moved to swipe the dribble of precum leaking from the tip of the raven's cock before the digit was lapped at by a quick tongue, after which, Naruto's hand moved back down and joined Kiba's in stroking Sasuke.

A deep groan escaped the Uchiha as he was squeezed hard around the base while simultaneously being teased by one of his companions. He couldn't tell who was doing what at the moment, nor did he care. He then felt a hot mouth latch onto his exposed neck, sucking on the vein before nipping, then another, on the opposite side, nipping harder before sucking on the already bruised skin.

"Aaahhhnnn..." Sasuke tried to speak, to get one, or both of them to move, it was too much.

Kiba smirked and seemed up pick up on whatever verb had exited the raven's mouth and he rolled his hips up, pressing himself deeper into Sasuke and forcing Naruto in more as well.

They all moaned... loudly.

"Fuuu...ckkkkk." Naruto pressed his bare forehead against Sasuke's cheek. The headband he was still wearing had slipped down over his eyes again, but he was too engrossed in the others to stop and fix it.

Kiba pulled back on Sasuke's leg that was being held up by Naruto before he began to jerkily thrust into the expanded, but tight, entrance, not bothering to wait for either of the other's to continue what they had started.

Naruto slowly began to move, the lube doing its job, allowing the blonde's cock to slide easily in and out of Sasuke, though the pace was off. He paused, but only long enough to wait to thrust in when Kiba did, increasing the pressure around both their cocks with the entry.

Sasuke cried out as he was penetrated by both, his back arched from the pleasure-pain now coiling deep within his groin. His walls tightened down around the cocks impaling him and he groaned again, the feeling of being filled and stretched overcame everything else for the moment.

The scruffy brunette groaned as he pushed himself deeper into the tight heat. He couldn't take anymore after he and Naruto lifted Sasuke before they both pulled back and then thrust in. Kiba came with a deep groan, his dick swelling as he thrust shallowly with his release.

Naruto felt Kiba's cock pulsing harshly against his own before his member was coated in the warm fluid, lubricating him more. If Sasuke wasn't so tight, he might have pulled back, but right now the pressure and how fucking _hot_ Sasuke looked, was all he could concentrate on.

Sasuke rocked his hips forward, desperately trying to get either of the other males to move. Naruto instantly responded by rocking his hips back and thrusting in, causing Kiba to moan and Sasuke to cling to him tighter. Kiba didn't bother pulling back, instead he allowed his softening member to stay inside Sasuke as Naruto continued to thrust. His hand slowly began to move again over the raven's neglected member, who pressed into the tight hold to get more friction.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath before his nails dug painfully into Naruto's shoulder and Kiba's thigh as he moaned. His breath suddenly hitched and the tightening in his groin and lower stomach exploded, dancing over his vision before his eyes clenched shut. He rocked roughly though his orgasm, coating his own and Naruto's stomach as well as Kiba's hand in his cum.

Naruto groaned and gasped as his thrusts into the clenching passage became jerky. He came with a feral moan a few thrusts later, clinging to Sasuke as he buried himself deep within the raven's pulsing passage until he had been milked of everything he could give.

The three males didn't move, couldn't, as they panted, out of breath and hot from their activities. It was Kiba who broke the breathy silence, swallowing roughly before speaking.

"I think I have a splinter in my ass."

Naruto snickered and Sasuke snorted.

"What?" Kiba lifted his head off Sasuke's shoulder before Sasuke jerked his legs, which were still pinned up. Kiba let them go and Sasuke seethed, wincing slightly as he lowered them. Neither answered his question.

Naruto pushed up on the headband still over his eyes, a large grin plastered on his face.

"We _have_ to do this again." He beamed as he pulled back from resting against the raven, only to receive a glare from the Uchiha.

Kiba didn't have to see Sasuke's reaction, he knew the stoic man enough to know exactly what he was doing.

"Shut up, princess, you know you loved it." Kiba grinned as he scooted back, pulling himself out of Sasuke as Naruto did.

There was a small sound, something close to a whimper that escaped the Uchiha, but neither of the loud-mouthed males noticed.

"Watch it, mutt, or it's your ass next time." Sasuke growled, but had to admit that he'd never felt so fulfilled with just one of them inside him. "We're doing it on a bed at least." He mumbled before slipping off the table with help from Naruto, who was containing his laughter at the sight of Sasuke wincing with every movement.

The two short-haired males shared a mischievous, knowing grin as Kiba stood up, stretching before grabbing a handful of napkins with which to wipe up.

"Next time, eh?" Naruto couldn't contain the snicker this time.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted before grabbing one of the half empty bottles of alcohol and chugged it, not stopping for air until he pulled some from the bottle.

If he was going to do this again, he was going to make sure he was drunker than the other two before they started.

"I think that was a yes." Kiba grinned before grabbing Sasuke's sore ass.

Sasuke swallowed a yelp, then turned and punched Kiba in the arm, wincing again at the extra movement. "Fuck you, Inuzuka," he seethed.

"No. Fuck _you_." Kiba grinned then added, "Princess."

Sasuke attempted to tackle Kiba against the table, but the pain in his backside caused him to simply topple onto him. Naruto turned from pulling on the last of his clothing in time to see Kiba smash his lips against Sasuke's.

When they parted, Sasuke stared at the brunette, confused. "Hey, I'm not heartless." Kiba looked slightly hurt, but then his grin returned. "I'll give you a day to heal. Tomorrow night, your ass is getting pounded again."

Naruto snickered and slid himself against Sasuke. "By us both." He whispered huskily before nipping lightly at the pale flesh of Sasuke's cheek when the raven turned to look at him.

It finally entered into his brain that Sasuke was now the only one left completely naked between the three of them. A smirk slowly coiled onto pale lips.

"Why wait? My bed isn't far from here," he answered in the same lustful tone.

Kiba and Naruto exchanged quick, startled glances, before Naruto bent down to pick up Sasuke's clothes.

"Fuck yeah." Kiba ground his hips into Sasuke before the raven's shirt landed on his head.

"Hurry up!" Naruto called as he attempted to put Sasuke's pant's on for him.

With four hands trying to dress him as quickly as possible, Sasuke picked up Kiba's nearly empty bottle of vodka and finished it off.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading and I apologize for anyone freaked out by this XD I love reviews so please feel free to leave one! Thanks!


End file.
